


Gift

by LordBKS302



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBKS302/pseuds/LordBKS302
Summary: Will was determined to finally talk to El, without anyone else around to interfere.
Relationships: Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Kudos: 4





	Gift

Will was nervous, his mom driving him to Hopper’s cabin to see El. He’d wanted to talk to her for awhile now, to really thank her for everything she’d done for him and his friends. This would be the first time they would be alone, Mike usually hanging around El.

He’d drawn a picture for her, representing her as a character in their DnD story. Being their mage, she deserved to have her character drawn, like he did for everyone else.

After using the secret knock, he stood back to wait for El. The door opened, revealing her standing there rubbing her eyes. It was a little early, but he still had school so he needed to be early.

“Sorry, but I wanted to come over and give you this, as a thank you.” He said, handing her the drawing. He watched her look at it, looking surprised. She looked back up and smiled, making him feel good for brightening her mood.

“Thank you.” She said, hugging him. He was surprised, but hugged her back. It felt nice, this was the first time a girl his own age had shown him any affection. He wanted to stay, but knew he’d be late for school if he didn’t get going.

“Maybe we could hang out later, draw together?” Will asked shyly. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to spend more time with El. Maybe it was the fact she saved him, or she treated him normally, he didn’t know.

“Okay.” El said happily. She had wanted to spend more time with Will, she felt a little guilty for everything he went through, but they seemed to never have the time.

As El was waiting for Will, she made sure her room was clean. If they were drawing, they would need space. She didn’t know what she would draw, she was just happy to spend time with him.

Hearing the secret knock, she ran over to the door before Hopper could get up. She opened the door to see Will and Mrs. Byers, smiling at her. She smiled back, stepping away to let them in. Mrs. Byers would be hanging out with Hopper, while her and Will would be in her room drawing.

She sat on the floor, trying to draw a picture of her and Mike. She wasn’t really good, only drawing stick figures. She looked over at Wills drawing, seeing how good it was.

“It’s good.” She said, gaining his attention. She wanted to let him know what she thought about it.

“O-oh, thanks.” Will said, ducking his head shyly. She tilted her head, wondering what was wrong. She could see a small smile though, so she guessed things were fine.

A few hours later, it was time for Will to go home. She was sad, she was having a good time with him. Will was really nice, and a little quiet. He paid attention to her though, really thinking about things she said. It was nice.

“Maybe we could hang out again?” She asked, standing at the door to see them off. Will looked surprised, but smiled at her. They hugged goodbye, and as El went back to her room she felt good. She had a feeling her and Will would be good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute thing I wanted to post. I wished there had been more scenes with Will and Eleven in the show, but with the way the shows going we'll probably get more.


End file.
